L'Amour, c'est pour les enfants
by Very Bad Wolf
Summary: Clint est en mission, et ces pensées ce tourne vers une personne qu'il apprécie beaucoup. Une question vient perturber son esprit et la surveillance qu'il effectue…


_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je reviens pour une petite fic' sur… Avengers bien évidement ! D_

_Elle est courte, et il n'y aura certainement jamais de suite à proprement parlé, c'est juste un petit passage que j'ai imaginé dans la vie de Clint, rien de plus. Je l'ai écrit i peu près un mois pendant les cours, faut dire que je m'ennuyais, et j'avais de l'inspiration, alors j'en ai profité… J'avais pensée à la réécrire sur mon ordi et à vous la laisser lire plus tôt, mais j'avais ce qu'on pourrait appeler, la flemme. XD_

_Alors bon, j'avais un peu de temps ce soir et j'avais envie de vous la faire partager, alors voilà ! J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, que vous comprendrez ce que j'ai écrit et qu'elle vous plaira, sur-ce, bonne soirée & bonne lecture ! _

**Disclaimer :**** Les Avengers appartiennent à Marvel, et donc, ne sont pas à moi.**

* * *

**L'Amour, c'est pour les enfants. **

Le Faucon ce tenait debout, sur le toit d'un immeuble. La nuit commençait à tomber, et la cible de l'Agent Barton ce trouvait au 12ème étage juste dans l'immeuble d'en face. Le toit lui donnait une vue parfaite sur l'appartement luxueux de sa « proie ». Clint était chargé d'une mission pas bien compliquer, il devait simplement observer chaque fait et gestes de sa cible, et faire un rapport au directeur du SHIELD, chaque soir, vers minuit. Un boulot sans difficulté, sans danger. Un travail pour un débutant, pas pour un agent expérimenté comme lui. Mais c'était les ordres, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Déjà 3 jours qu'il observait sa cible sur ce même toit, et déjà trois jours qu'il s'ennuyait à mourir. Il s'assied sur le rebord du toit, les pieds balançant dans le vide, son arc à porter de main et son carquois remplis de flèches derrière son dos Clint observait l'appartement. Sa cible venait de se coucher, et l'agent s'apprêtait à veiller durant des heures, seul. Le vent fouettait doucement sa peau et son visage, lui procurant une sensation de bien-être et de liberté. Les yeux rivés sur l'appartement de l'homme qu'il surveillait, dans l'immeuble d'en face un peu plus bas que sa position, il se mit à penser pour éviter l'ennui. Étrangement, la première personne à qui il pensa, ce fut cette femme, cette femme qu'il avait sauvé quelques années plus tôt, cette femme, cette espionne russe, elle, celle dont il avait reçu l'ordre de tuer. La femme pour qui il avait désobéit aux ordres, cette personne qu'il avait refusée d'envoyé dans l'au-delà, quitte à attirer les foudres de son supérieur. Oui c'était elle, Natasha Romanoff. Pourquoi pensait-il à elle, en ce moment précis ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il se remémora leur première rencontre, leur première mission commune lorsqu'elle avait rejoint le SHIELD, certaines discutions qu'ils avaient eus… Il ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais un sourire c'était dessiner sur son visage. Une pensée totalement folle traversa son esprit et le troubla. Et si Stark avec tous ces sous-entendus avait raison ? Est-ce que notre Faucon était amoureux de l'agent Romanoff ? Elle était avant tout une très bonne amie, une personne qu'il appréciait, qu'il admirait. C'était sa collègue, sa partenaire. S'il en était réellement amoureux, est-ce que son amour pour elle valait plus que leur amitié exceptionnelle ? Est-ce qu'il était prêt à risquer leur amitié et leur complicité en lui avouant ses sentiments, s'il en avait réellement? Est-ce qu'il pourrait se risquer à lui avouer son amour en sachant que si c'était réciproque et qu'elle acceptait qu'ils soient « ensembles », alors leur relation changerais sans doute à tout jamais ? S'ils finissaient ensembles, il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle cesserait de lui parler de tout ce qui la tracassait, elle était comme ça, elle n'aurait pas voulu l'inquiété, et elle lui aurait alors caché ce qu'elle avait ressentis vis-à-vis de ces missions. Elle arrêterait de soulager son cœur en lui racontant ce qui avait mal tourné lors de sa dernière « aventure ». Elle avait déjà du mal à ce confié à un ami, à lui, parce qu'elle savait qu'il s'inquiétait un peu, et c'était ce dont elle ne voulait pas, alors Clint savait que s'ils sortaient ensembles, elle cesserait totalement de ce confier à lui, de peur qu'il ne s'inquiète pour elle. Si Clint devenait son petit ami, alors sans autre ami de confiance pour ce confié, elle ce renfermerait sur elle-même, elle garderait tout pour elle, et lorsqu'il lui poserait la fameuse question qu'est « comment tu te sens ? » elle lui répondrait que tout va bien, alors qu'au fond d'elle, ce serais tout le contraire. Est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment être plus qu'un ami pour elle, si cela signifiait que leurs discutions changeraient, si cela signifiait qu'elle ne se confierait plus à lui, qu'elle ne lui raconterait plus ce qui la perturberait ? Si cela signifiait qu'elle allait cesser d'alléger son cœur en lui parlant ? Et si en conséquence de tout cela, elle se mettait à aller de plus en plus mal ? Si elle garderait toute ces peines, toute ces douleurs et ces tracas en elle, dans l'incapacité de ce confié à quelqu'un d'autre, et qu'elle refusait de ce confié à lui de peur de l'inquiété ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait supporter cette situation ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait supporter le faite qu'elle ne lui parle plus de ce qui la rend mal ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait supporter le fait de la voir en aussi mauvaise forme qu'elle soit morale ou physique, et de ne rien en savoir ? Et que sans savoir ce qui c'était passé, il ne pourrait plus la réconforter en lui disant les mots qu'il faut, en lui racontant une anecdote pour la réconforter ? Et s'ils étaient ensembles, mais qu'un jour, ça ce finissaient, qu'est-ce qu'il deviendrait, comment il réagirait, est-ce que tout pourrait redevenir comme avant ? S'ils ne pouvaient même plus supporter le fait qu'ils soient sur la même mission, s'ils n'arrivaient même plus à s'entendre? Est-ce que les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient pour elle en valaient la peine ? Est-ce que l'amour valait le coup de courir le risque de la perdre à tout jamais ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait risquer leur amitié actuelle alors qu'il y avait un risque que tout ne se passe pas comme prévu, alors que tout pouvait mal se terminer ? Et si elle refusait qu'ils soient ensembles ? Si cet amour, n'était pas réciproque ? Est-ce que ces sentiments, s'il en avait, valaient le risque qu'ils se perdent l'un l'autre ? À tout jamais ? Non, même s'il l'aimait, Clint ne pourrait jamais le lui avoué, il y avait bien trop de risques, bien trop d'enjeux. Leur relation allait devoir rester purement professionnel, ou amicale. Il ne pourrait pas y avoir plus. Jamais.

Et puis de toute façon, comme Natasha le dirait :

« L'amour, c'est pour les enfants. »

Il sortit de ces pensées et son cœur loupa un battement. Merde, sa cible venait de se faire la malle, et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, c'est seulement maintenant que l'homme était au milieu de la rue qu'il s'en apercevait. D'un geste rapide, Clint attrapa son arc et se releva. En équilibre sur le rebord, il marcha et sauta de toit en toit en prenant un peu d'élan ou à l'aide d'une « flèche grappin » pour suivre sa cible, et ne pas la perdre, Fury en serait fou de rage.


End file.
